


rage

by sunflowerrichie



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alive Stanley Uris, Homophobic Language, M/M, Rage, Stanley Uris is a Good Boyfriend, Warning:, please do not read if that bothers you !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerrichie/pseuds/sunflowerrichie
Summary: one-shot from the one word prompt: "rage".





	rage

stanley uris was never one to get angry. he was always the calm and collected one out of the whole losers club. hell, if he had to guess, he would have told you that eddie was the most violent of the group when he was angry. so, with this thought not even passing his mind, he was bird watching, his binoculars touching the outer rims of his eyes and his hands wrapped tightly around them.

he and mike were supposed to go watch a movie today, but mike had said something along the lines of “pops said he has a few jobs for me to carry out,” so, they postponed the date until tomorrow afternoon. 

stan perked up then, frantically grabbing his pencil and moving quickly to write down todays first discovery, a beautiful ruffed grouse. his scribbling stopped short when he heard a piercing scream come from about two blocks away. he stopped dead, his heartbeat speeding up to a fast rate and the atoms in his hands starting to tingle in their nervous wake. when he heard it again, he was quickly packing up his things and shoving them into his backpack, unwrapping the binoculars from his neck and setting them on top of his books before zipping it up and slinging it over his shoulder. 

he started sprinting to the noise of the sound, briefly considering how bad of an idea this could be; but, with every hard step into the muddy ground under him, he powered through. when he arrived at the alleyway he remembers vaguely passing through with five out of seven of the losers all those years ago, his feet stopped before him and his bag was sliding off his shoulders, making a loud sound on the concrete below him. 

“hey look, it’s the other fag!” henry bowers cheered, pushing the chocolate colored boy's face into the wall. “come to say hi to your boyfriend, huh?” he asked, the words rotten like an apple that fell so long ago, but is still decaying into the grass, birds of all kinds coming up to peck at it. victor criss snickered behind him, the only other rotten apple there. 

when stan looked at mike, half of his face scuffed from being slammed into the wall so many times and his eyes pleading, sending him a message (’get out of here, please’), he saw _red_. 

all the jewish boy remembers before fully blanking out was running towards henry, his mouth open and a powerful scream vibrating his throat. it’s not like he could hear it, no, the sound of blood rushing throughout his body was too loud for him to even notice he was letting out such a loud sound. there was a faint flash of fear on the mullet-wearing boy’s face and his hands faltered on mike before the curly-haired boy was tackling him, his arms swinging and punches landing painfully on the other’s face.

when he came to, mike had a hand on his back and henry was no longer to be seen, though he knew he did good because the only thing that hurt was his knuckles, bruised and bloody from his prior rage. 

he stood up, his breathing ragged and his heart still beating unbelievably fast when he wrapped his arms around the one richie so fondly calls ‘homeschool’. “are you okay?” he asked, his voice rough and his hands shaking on the other’s back. “i fucking- oh god, i’m so sorry,” stan felt tears swell up in his eyes, his hands now clenching the shirt draped over the muscular boy.

“shh, shh,” mike shushed him, planting soft, calming kisses on the shorter boy’s shoulder. “don’t be sorry, you saved me,” his voice was sickeningly sweet, love wrapping around the words in a deep caramel color. “who knows what he would have done, had you not ran to see what that sound was,” and then stan was leaning back from him, his eyebrows furrowed and his bird-watching eyes scanning across the older boy’s body. “what are you-” he started as the other was lifting up his shirt. “oh, yeah, he did nothing but throw me into the wall a couple times, so all i have are a few scrapes.”

stan looked at him, like, _really_ looked, and the only words that left his mouth after that was an “i love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i love stanley so much.  
> leave your thoughts/comments!  
> tumblr: @sunflowerrichie


End file.
